oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fers Rook
???,??? | status = Alive | birth = July 15th | doriki = | height = 5'8" ft. (176cm) | weight = 132lbs (60kg) | dfbackcolor = ADD8E6 | dftextcolor = FFFFF0 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Fers Rook Appearance Gallery Rook Full.png|Rook's usual appearance. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Weaponmastery Engineering Expertise Tactical Wit Weapons Rook carries three P-Type Dial-Sabers on his person at all times. The first two are a pair of sword hilts, often dual wielded, known as and while the third is a polearm known as . Inventions |Daiaru Sāberu|lit. meaning "Seashell Saber"}}: A weapon of Rook's own design, born of his knowledge of dials and the crafting of weapons. Following the template of the and other Dial-tech weapons, Rook was able to create weapons with a sleek, nondescript design that makes it appear as a simple hilt. Despite the name he developed for his invention, the Dial-Sabers do not only come in the form of swords but rather any bladed weapon with a hilt. The dials within the hilt itself are capable of being activated to form a "blade" of a specific substance based on the type of dial contained within. Through his innovations, Rook has developed ways to limit the energy output of the dials within the sabers, enabling him to fluctuate the power and therefore the strength of the weapons as needed. Rook keeps a collection of these sabers hidden on his person for ease of access. The type of sabers he has created are as follows: *'F-Type Saber:' A kind of saber with a combination of Breath and Flame Dials within the hilt. Capable of producing a powerful blue-hued blade of flame. This saber type is capable of producing flames hot enough to shear through most materials with ease, and gives off an aura of heat that immediately warms the area around the user when it is activated. It is capable of assimilating other sources of open flame to replenish the Flame Dials inside of it, or to bolster the blade's own power without draining from the dials in the first place. Despite being in blade form, the saber still produces flame and thus when flammable objects are struck they are set ablaze, while others are heated to the point of melting or spontaneous combustion with persistent strikes. *'E-Type Saber:' A kind of saber containing Thunder Dials within the hilt. Capable of producing a crackling blade of piercing lightning. Along with the enhanced piercing properties of this blade, it is capable of causing temporary or prolonged paralysis in areas hit based on the output of the dials within the blade. The blade is capable of drawing in and conducting electricity through itself and into the dials of the hilt, acting as a sort of "lightning rod" to refuel the dials as well as protect the user from lightning or electric-based assaults. The electricity produced by this saber is capable of being conducted through water sources like normal, transferring the paralysis to anyone and anything submerged in said water. *'A-Type Saber:' A kind of saber containing Water Dials within the hilt. Capable of producing a blade of hyper-condensed water. The condensed nature of the water renders the weapon a "hard water" construct, making it completely tangible. Because of this it is also highly durable, though more meant for bludgeoning attacks than slicing or piercing. The weight behind the blade due to the compression of the water makes it a potent concussive weapon, leaving heavy bruising or even internal damage upon those struck with it, even in the event that they're wearing armor or sporting other heavy defenses. The Aqua-Saber is also capable of, upon coming into contact with another water source, assimilating more water into itself whether to increase its size or power, replenish itself without taxing the dials or simply take on the effects of the water assimilated. *'G-Type Saber:' A kind of saber containing a combination of Jet and Slash Dials within the hilt. Capable of producing a whirling blade of slicing winds. When swung, the Gale-Saber is capable of producing slicing shockwaves of air that follow the path the blade has traced, extending the reach of the weapon beyond what would normally be possible. The air around the blade itself is also churned by the force generated, though imperceptibly. This causes gashes and shallow wounds on someone who gets close to the blade, enabling damage to be done even if the blade itself should miss. *'Ei-Type Saber:' A kind of saber containing Eisen Dials within the hilt. Capable of producing a sturdy blade of iron cloud. Like other creations using Eisen Dials, the iron cloud used to form the blade can take on any shape the user desires and therefore can be used for any number of purposes whether offensive, defensive or supplementary. By increasing the output of the dials, Rook can produce large quantities of clouds for making constructs out of them though at the risk of overloading the dials themselves. *'P-Type Saber:' This is Rook's most preferred of all his saber creation, and actually the only type he keeps on his person at all times. This saber contains a combination of Flame, Heat and Thunder Dials within its hilt, the the three producing a razor sharp blade of super heated plasma upon being activated. This blade of plasma, even at its lowest setting, is capable of cutting clean through metal. When at max capability it is capable of clashing with the likes of the twenty-one O Wazamono . History Past Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Rook's appearance is based on that of Arthur Boyle from the Fire Brigade of Flames series. References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Inventors